


Inevitable

by MixolydianGrey



Category: Blade Runner (1982), Maltese Falcon - Dashiell Hammett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixolydianGrey/pseuds/MixolydianGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys have a drink and a discussion.  Written January 2011 to a prompt from Jay Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

“I don’t know,” said Deckard. “I’m just falling back on the only thing I know how to do. And getting her involved in it? It’s... well, morbid isn’t even the word for it. I should just pack her off to some idyllic site and get as many good years” -- _months? weeks? days? his internal truth-teller supplied_ \-- “as we can, and bury the vengeance issue.” _Until I bury her, said the truth-teller._

“You think you can do that?” Spade asked. He snorted. “You think she can? Or that she would want to? It isn’t the only thing you know how to do, but it is what you’re best at – and she may turn out to have a talent for it. Don’t underestimate her.” He took a big swallow from his drink, made an appreciative noise, then returned to the business at hand. “Never underestimate a dame. If there’s vengeance, she’ll want a piece of it, and if you don’t let her have it, she’ll take a piece of you.”

“There’s nothing to avenge yet. They haven’t actually killed her,” said Deckard.

Spade’s growl cut across his words. “Yes, they have. The bullet’s been fired. It’s just going to take a while to get there.”

The two men sat motionless, suspended in thought. Spade was the one to break the silence, his voice oddly gentle. “And when it’s a man’s partner...” he said.

“Yeah,” said Decker, and the small sigh that followed seemed to leave his voice firmer on the next words. “You’re supposed to do something about it.”

“And it’s good to have company on the job.” Spade lifted the glass to him in salute. 

Deckard sat frozen for long moments until his shoulders relaxed into acceptance of the inevitable. He picked up his own glass, and they both drank.


End file.
